


A Letter for Fred

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: A letter arrives at the Burrow





	A Letter for Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for the fred_re_fredded Drabble Challenge

"Mum, is Errol here?"

  
  
 

Molly Weasley eyed her eleven-year-old son warily.  "Turn out your pockets."

  
  
 

"Mum –"

  
  
 

"Turn out your pockets.  Now, Fred."

  
  
 

Her eyes narrowed, and Fred knew better than to argue with his mum. He almost immediately began to turn out his pockets, which were empty save for the sticky residue of a sweet he had snuck out of the jar on top of the fireplace mantle.

  
  
 

Molly frowned, still not satisfied.  "Why are you looking for Errol?"

  
  
 

Fred tried to look innocent.  This was not an easy feat for a Weasley twin.  George appeared suddenly by his brother's side, an identical innocent grin across his face.  George nudged Fred in his side and as he tried to contain his glee, his mother spun around to look in the same direction as her mischievous boys.

  
  
 

"That's not Errol," Fred said dejectedly.

  
  
 

"No," George cried out.  "Not Errol, but that's _the_ owl."

  
  
 

Molly stood, hands on hips as the owl hovered, avoiding the twins' grasping hands, looking sternly at Molly with piercing dark eyes, feathers ruffling.  He soared higher, circling the noisy threesome and dropped the envelopes onto the ground.

  
  
 

Fred and George both dove, fingers scrabbling in the dirt, reaching for the envelopes, barely hearing their mother's shrill voice, "Accio!  Accio!"  The envelopes brushed past the twins' outstretched fingertips and into their mum's waiting hands.

  
  
 

  
  
"George, here's yours."  George ran over, taking the envelope from his mum.  "Fred."  He stood, eyes bright, grin wide, fingers twitching as he was given an identical envelope.  "Here's your Hogwarts' letter, Fred."

  
  
 

 


End file.
